Halfbreed
by Sinthetik Angel
Summary: Alucard and Hellsing encounter something new and all together unexpected. Pairings: Alucard x OC, Alucard x Integra, OC x OC. M rating to be safe on later chapters. First fic, please be gentle. I own nothing but my imagination and the OC's.
1. Encounter

Destiny greatly disliked leaving the U.S. but if she was going to find her father it was necessary. The last information she had on him was an address in London. She and her companion made the journey without incident. It wasn't until they arrived in London that the troubles began.

Alucard was out for the evening after a rather boring day at Hellsing. Integra had no orders for him at present so he went in search of amusement for the evening. He spotted a couple on the street below him, something about them drew his attention. It was the way the man moved, not like a human. A vampire? A REAL vampire in his city? Alucard grinned. Perhaps his evening would not be so boring after all.

He followed them down the streets, past shops and restaurants to a residential district. The couple stopped and ducked into an alley way. The vampire was about to make his move on the human. Time for Alucard to make his.

He rushed the other vampire and the fight began. They exchanged a few blows but Alucard had the upper hand with his surprise attack. He pulled out his Casull ready to pull the trigger with the vile creature on the ground looking up. Before he could even blink the woman was between them and Alucard had a gun in his throat. '_Why didn't_ _I see her move_?' There was something not human about this woman. She cocked the gun and looked at her companion "are you all right?". The man shook his head yes then mumbled "don't kill him". She snarled "damn" and hit Alucard so hard it knocked him on his back. When he looked up they were gone.

A rather disheveled Alucard returned to Hellsing to report the incident to Integra. "So what you're saying is that you got beaten by a human?" Asked Integra from behind her desk. "No Sir Integra, she wasn't human. But not a vampire either." She snorted in disgust. "So what are you saying then?" Alucard was indeed puzzled by the evening's events "I don't know master." Integra was seriously beginning to wonder if her vampire wasn't too bored and making things up.

"Very well. Take senior officer Victoria with you and investigate this 'girl' and her companion further." Alucard bowed slightly and disappeared through the wall.

Destiny was fuming "WHY didn't you let me kill that vampire?" she said as she paced around their hotel room. "Because I don't want to risk some kind of incident" her companion said evenly. Knowing full well why he didn't want a confrontation. That vampire belonged to Hellsing, not something you wanted to tangle with. Christophe had not been around this long without learning a few things. He wanted to avoid them as much as possible. But somehow their hunter had found them their first night in London.

Destiny looked him square in the eyes "You're hiding something and I know it. I'll ask you again, why didn't you let me kill that vampire?" Christophe sighed and closed his eyes. "That vampire is a member of Hellsing. He's not just some creature that we hunt."

_'Hellsing? Mother warned me about them_.'

Christophe nodded slightly hearing her thoughts. "The very same my beloved. Now do you see why you couldn't kill that vampire?"

This was BAD. Very BAD. The last thing she wanted was to draw unwanted attention to herself while she was in London. Now the Hellsing organization would be very well aware of her presence having knocked out their vampire. They would also be very aware that she herself was neither a vampire nor a human. Something else she wanted to avoid.

Christophe opened his eyes and met her worried gaze "They will come to us. All we have to do is wait with our white flag raised and hope they don't declare an all-out war on us." Destiny slumped forward and sighed. All she had wanted to do was find her birth father.

Seras Victoria looked at her master questioningly. "If that woman wasn't a vampire or a human than she must be a freak, master." Alucard did not stop walking "No police girl, she was not a freak. I can tell the difference." he replied shortly. Seras flushed; of course her master could tell the difference! How foolish to think otherwise. "Then..Then what do you think she is mmaster?" Her master stopped and looked up at a lit window "That's what we're about to find out."

Destiny sat bolt upright on the bed startling Christophe. "He's here Christophe! He's found us already!" she gasped out. "Damnit!" He hadn't even sensed the other vampire's presence. He sometimes forgot how much more powerful she was.

"So you found us."

Alucard heard from behind him. He turned puzzled to face the girl from the alley. Once again he did not hear or see her. The police girl yelped and darted behind her master. "There is nothing to fear fledgling, I am unarmed except for my sword. Your master can see that." Alucard was becoming more and more fascinated by this girl every second. He chuckled for a moment at his fledgling's antics then turned his attention to the girl in front of him. "Who are you?" he questioned. "That is a complicated question that may take some time to answer." she replied calmly. Alucard was beginning to suspect she did not want to reveal much in a public place. His suspicions were confirmed by her next question. "Perhaps there is somewhere more private we could meet to discuss this? I promise I will come alone and unarmed if you will do the same."

So she wanted to meet him alone. His curiosity was about to consume him alive. "Very well. There is an abandoned church on High street, meet me there in one hour." She nodded slightly and headed toward the door of the building and disappeared out of sight.

"Master!" Seras Victoria shouted. "I can't believe you are going to meet her alone!" Her master smirked "I'll be fine police girl and you will know where I am."

An hour later Destiny was patiently waiting inside the church. She perched herself on a window ledge and waited. Alucard arrived a few moments later, through the wall no less. The vampire approached her slowly "Are you going to answer my question now?" She sighed and visibly slumped forward. "So you are Alucard. I've heard many stories about you." When she looked up he was right in front of her, close enough to touch her. '_He's so beautiful'_

Alucard examined the girl before him. Her blue eyes glowed unnaturally in the dark church as she looked at him. "Don't make me ask again." He demanded.

"I've come to London in search of my birth father. It would seem I've inherited a gift from him that needs training." It was partially the truth and would have to do for now.

"What exactly are you? You're certainly not a freak." Then he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to stand up. There was a glow coming from her and it was getting brighter. Destiny stood and held out her hands palm up. Alucard backed up, '_what is she doing?_' The girl closed her eyes and two little orbs of light appeared in her palms. So the girl had a Mage gift, interesting. When her eyes opened the orbs disappeared. "That is what I need training for Alucard. I need to be able to control it."

Now that she was standing he could see she was taller than he originally had thought. She was also what most humans would consider attractive. But that wasn't what fascinated Alucard so much; it was the power he sensed within her. She still seemed to be dodging his question though. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You still haven't answered my question." She froze in her spot. Why was he making her so nervous? She looked up and met his gaze "I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that question vampire." Her cool demeanor returned.

Alucard was beginning to lose his patience with the girl. "Then I believe I will bid you good night." He replied and tipped his hat slightly and faded from sight.

Dutifully he reported what he had learned to his master.

"So there is an untrained Mage running around London?" Integra closed her eyes and counted to ten. She knew things had been too quiet of late. "Alucard I want you to watch that girl and make sure she finds her father. We cannot afford to have her running around untrained in our country, it's dangerous." Integra dismissed him shortly after that.

Christophe knew he was risking his Unlife seeking out Alucard on his own. He paused a moment and closed his eyes, seeking the other vampire with his thoughts.

_**A/N: Please review, and like I said be gentle. I've been away from writing for a long time and mistakes may be rampant. ** _


	2. Interrogation

_'I must speak with you_.'

"This had better be good Vampire."

Christophe glanced over his shoulder "I hope you're not planning on fighting her Alucard."

He shrugged "My master has only given me orders to follow her, not to destroy her."

Nodding "Good."

"Why do you serve a human master?"

Christophe eyed the other vampire and smirked "She is not my master, nor a human. We are a soul bonded pair. To you that would be a Mate."

With that the other Vampire vanished into thin air.

Alucard was beginning to lose his patience with this assignment. He had maddeningly little information about this girl and her vampire.

Christophe had not been in the room when she returned. Destiny laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. The moment she relaxed sleep claimed her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, but there was faint light coming from a table nearby. '_There are no candles in the hotel_.'

"Oh how right you are."

Bolting up and looking around Destiny knew she was dreaming.

This seemed very real.

A disembodied chuckle emanated from one of the dark corners.

"Oh but it's not a dream."

A hand and then an arm came out of the dark. The whole body slowly emerging into view.

"Alucard?"

A smirk was the only answer she got.

"What are you doing in my dreaming state?" Destiny knew in the back of her mind that he really was there with her, which should not be happening.

He stood a few feet from the bed and gazed at her with hungry eyes. It was then that she noticed she was wearing little but a night shift. Nor was her hair its usual color. It was black rather than the blood red she dyed it. She felt embarrassed for a moment because what she was wearing was rather revealing. But that wasn't what the vampire was looking at; he was staring at her tattoos.

She covered them as best she could with her hands. "I need answers. Which you have not given."

Alucard felt his self-control slipping. He wanted to take her right then and there. No other woman has aroused his interest so. Except for his master of course. But he knew the time was not right to have her.

But this one was within his grasp.

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters it would only be polite for you to give me your name."

Her name, she could live with that.

"Destiny." She replied averting her eyes.

With that he moved closer to the bed and moved her hands. "What are these? Sacred marks of some kind?"

Destiny's heart was hammering in her chest. She knew there wasn't much she could do when she was dreaming to defend herself. She looked up at him fearing the worst only to find him looking curious. "Of sorts."

'_He's probably never seen tattoos like this before. So it's only natural for him to be curious_.'

She licked her lips, which has suddenly gone dry. "These are hieroglyphics" she said as she pointed to the marks on her left arm. "And this is an ankh. It's the Egyptian symbol for eternal life." The mark on her right arm.

"Are you Egyptian?" She knew he was going to ask that next.

"My mother is but my father is English, which is why I'm here." These questions all seemed harmless enough to answer. After all she wasn't divulging any secrets of the Vampire High Court. Only talking about herself.

"Who is your father? I must know this for my master." Destiny did not want to reveal much more. But she had the feeling the Hellsing organization would not leave her alone until she did. She sighed and rubbed her temple for a moment. "My mother said his name was Lord Burly."

That rather shocked Alucard. "Your father is an English nobleman?" She nodded slightly to confirm his statement.

He couldn't take it anymore and reached out to touch her face. She jumped back and hissed "What do you think you are doing?"

He had actually reached out to touch her face!

"Destiny…" Her name sound like silk in his voice. She glared at him "Alucard you are playing a dangerous game with me." The vampire could sense her anger rising like a tidal wave within her.

"Do not push me. You will not like what happens." 


	3. Death Wish

'_Alucard you idiot! You're going to get us all killed._' Screamed Christophe with his mind hoping the other Vampire would hear him.

Destiny's rage had hit him like a ton of bricks bringing him to his knees. He had to get to her before she completely lost control. Her hold over her emotions had been shaky to begin with because of what she was. But now that this new power had surfaced it was even worse. What had the vampire done to enrage her so?

He couldn't reach her.

She had completely blocked him out of her mind. That could only mean she was at the breaking point. He could see them now on the rooftop of a building. She was glowing, hair whipping around her face wildly, and her eyes were completely white. The power she was radiating was tangible in the air. Christophe saw Alucard reaching for his gun, which was all she would need.

It would push her over the edge and she would attack.

"ALUCARD DON'T!" He screamed.

But it was too late; she had already seen the gun.

Blinding white light appeared around her. There was no time; he had to move Alucard out of the way. He did the only thing he could and tackled the other vampire. They both went flying at top speed across roof tops barely in time. The white light became a deafening explosion and the building they had been standing on was leveled.

The two vampires landed in an undignified heap several buildings away from the explosion. Christophe jumped up first his black wavy hair obscuring most of his face.

"What the HELL did you do to her?"

Alucard thought carefully about how he was going to answer that question and opted for the partial truth "I appeared in her dreams to get answers. Neither one of you has been particularly forthcoming with information."

This was true but it was out of necessity.

Christophe sighed and looked at the sky. "I will answer your questions, but please help me get her. She's unconscious and may be injured."

Christophe watched his love unconscious on the bed in their hotel room. She was mumbling in a language that he recognized as Ancient Egyptian. She did that often so it was a good sign. He shifted his eyes to the other being in the room.

"I suppose you want to know why all the secrecy?"

Alucard nodded.

"She'll probably kill me for revealing this but it's for the best."

He stood and walked to the window watching the street below.

"We have to keep things quiet because of what she is. She's a half breed. Her mother is a very old vampire, dating back to ancient Egypt. Her father an English nobleman."

"That still doesn't explain all the secrecy." Mumbled Alucard watching the girl on the bed.

"We can't exactly go around shouting her existence from the rooftops. She can't live among the humans and most vampires would want her dead."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Alucard bowed slightly to Christophe "I've learned what my master needed. So I bid you good night"

Integra Wingates Hellsing was up late doing paperwork as usual when Alucard appeared.

"Not now Alucard, I'm very busy"

"Oh but I think you'll want to hear this master. I have interesting news about the Mage."

Integra stopped reading the paperwork in front of her and looked up at him.

"What is it Alucard? I don't have time for games." She said impatiently.

"It would seem she's a bit of an enigma."

A half smile crept onto his master's face "Coming from you that's saying something."

"Indeed. Her kind is something of a legend, even among vampires."

That response got a raised eyebrow "Go on."

"She's a half breed as well as a mage."

"A…. what?"

"Half human, half vampire."

Alucard chuckled at her shocked expression. "Not only that it would seem her father is an English nobleman. Someone named Lord Burly."

The information hit her like a truck. Integra dropped her pen and paperwork in shock.

"What's wrong Integra?" Alucard allowed a hint of concern to creep into his voice.

"Alucard, Lord Burly is my cousin."


	4. Seduction

After meeting with his master Alucard went and paced the confines of his room. He wanted the girl more than ever now. But how to get to her. Her blasted mate was always in the way, not to mention he'd rather Integra not know about his desires. He could try approaching her in dreams again. The last attempt hadn't gone so well, but perhaps if he were up front about his desires...

Destiny was lost in the dark for what seemed like eons. She heard someone calling her name softly, intimately, and it wasn't Christophe.

"Destiny." The voice called.

"I'm coming." she murmured.

Slowly she came back to herself, eyes opening. She was in a strange bed that she did not recognize as her own. Her hair spilling over the satin pillows like a black waterfall. '_I'm dreaming again_.'

"Yes you are." said the voice.

She looked to her right to see the vampire Alucard standing beside the bed. "What...what do you want?" she said weakly. She looked so delicate, like she might break laying there. But her looks were deceiving as Alucard well knew. Despite that she was indeed weak from expending so much of her power.

"You."

She smiled at him a bit "You know I have a mate Alucard and it can never be."  
He chuckled at the half breed before him. "I think you are confusing my intentions Destiny."

"Oh?"

"Make no mistake, I desire you greatly. But the one woman I will possess is my master, I am loyal to her. From you, I only seek pleasure."

There it was, he had laid all of his cards out on the table. He patiently waited for her response.

Destiny couldn't breathe and her heart was hammering. '_I can't deny that I want him too. He's so beautiful. But it would be wrong, my heart belongs to Christophe.' _She belatedly remembered that Alucard could hear her thoughts.

A grin spread across Alucard's face as he heard the words. "But it isn't cheating if it's a dream, now is it?"

In one fluid movement he sat on the bed next to her and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity. When he pulled away she just stared at him in shock but said nothing.

He lay next to her on the bed pulling the sheets down so he could see her body. All the other times he'd seen her she was wearing black so it was hard to tell what she looked like. She was wearing a rather revealing night shift, showing her breasts to be larger than he originally had thought. Her pale skin glowed with her tattoos in dark contrast to it. The girl was quite a sight to behold in the dim candle light. "Very lovely" Alucard said as he moved over her spreading her legs so he could lie between them.

She could feel his hardness pressed against her and gasped. He took a moment just to run his hands over her ivory flesh, then tore off the night shift in one motion. The cold flesh of his chest pressed up against her warmth. He chuckled "So your body is warm like a human's rather than cold like a vampire's." and began kissing her belly softly.

He had always wondered what a half breed would feel like beneath his touch.

She was completely still beneath him, seemingly terrified to move. Yet her mind betrayed her; He could see how much the half breed wanted him. Alucard had no doubt in his mind that this girl had known no lover but her soul bonded companion. He would have to lead the way.

Slowly he explored her soft curves. Taking his cues from her reactions. One did not live for so long without picking up a few things along the way.

When Destiny thought she could stand it no more he took her.

The two of them joining was unlike anything either had experienced before. Alucard became hyper aware of her body and it's movements, while Destiny could see farther into his mind than few had seen before. They clutched each other desperately for fear of it ending.

Then it was over.

The girl lie beneath Alucard trembling, he could not tell from what. Her mind was too well guarded for him to see much into it. Someone had taught her well.

"Destiny..." The elder vampire broke the silence. Her eyes refocused and glowed an intense blue again. He stared into them for a moment waiting for her to speak. But the half breed's words did not come, instead she just watched him.

Destiny felt she had just violated every oath she had given to Christophe and his bloodline. She had no words for Alucard. Nothing to express the despair she was feeling for what she had just done. '_How could he ever understand? He has no soul bond as I do_.'

Knowing he had the upper hand Alucard spoke. "If you continue to give yourself to me I will aid you in your quest." That statement immediately drove away all other thoughts. '_He'll help me find my Father'_ All other leads had dried up, she had no choice.

"Yes." Was the only reply. The smiling vampire next to her broke the dream.

_**A/N: This is the last chapter I had completed. Currently working on 5 but it may be a few days. If you've read this far I hope you enjoyed and could deal with any errors.** _


	5. Transgression

"Sir Integra?"

She glanced up to see Walter standing with a phone in his hand. Glancing at the clock the time showed a rather late hour. This could only mean an emergency.

Walter noted her reaction. "It's not an emergency. It would seem your cousin Lord Burly decided to call."

Mere hours ago she learns he had a daughter now he was on the phone? Interesting. She took the phone "thank you Walter."

As she put it to her ear she heard "Hello dear Integra. I suppose you have some questions for me?" She did find it strange after all these years he was somehow aware of what was going on with her. "Yes Lord Burly. You'd be correct in assuming that." "Lord Burly? So formal cousin." He tsked. She had to smile. He still made her feel like a little girl being scolded at times. "I suppose after all these years I am able to break my silence and tell the truth. The Queen never said I couldn't tell you what happened." That was another interesting bit of information. The Queen was aware of the situation? That would mean Lord Burly's son Alex had to be too. He was one of her Majesty's closest advisors after all.

"As you well know my wife Lady Burly died a great many years ago. Shortly before your dear Mother departed as well." He took a deep breath "When Lady Burly passed I decided a long holiday would be in order. I left my children with my parents and off I went." This much Integra knew. What she never found out was why he never returned. He had said in his letters to her father that the Her Majesty had appointed him ambassador in India. "I had planned to spend several months in Cairo but ended up staying a good deal longer. The reason for that my dear is I fell in love." So that would be the girl's mother then. "When I met her she looked like a Pharoh's tomb painting come to life. Aside from being lovely she was smart and well traveled too." He paused a moment feeling awkward talking about this to his much younger cousin. "We had an intense love affair. At the time I had no inclination that she was a vampire. Not long after we became lovers she told me something impossible had happened. That she was pregnant with my child." Integra was not surprised by this, after all she knew of the girl's existence. But why did she not have contact with her father? "As soon as she told me she was with child I proposed. She said she could not wed me and that is when Rhapsody told me who she really was." He sobbed the last words but kept going. "She is an assassin for the Vampire High Court. She also explained that she spoke with her King and told him of the child. He allowed her to keep the child. But her punishment for falling pregnant while in his service was that the child must be raised in the Vampire Court." Lord Burly was crying fully now. Integra felt sorry for her cousin having to live with this for all these years in isolation. "I don't know what to say Simon." "There is more Integra. You need to know everything. When Her Majesty learned of my….transgression she punished me as well. I was banished from court and assigned as ambassador to India. When Destiny was a child I received letters from her tutors on her progress. But never her mother. She was forbidden contact with me as was my daughter. That is until she started showing signs of Mage gift. Only when her tutors could not teach her to control it was she given permission to find me." So that was why the girl was in London. Clearly her information was outdated, or perhaps her father's location classified. "Since I am not forgiven by Her Majesty I cannot return to teach her myself. I have to right to ask this, but I want you to take her under your wing. Your vampire can teach her to control her gift. I know this because many of his techniques are mine." That was a shock to Integra. "So you taught Alucard?" "Arthur and I worked together on his magical bindings." Integra didn't know what to say. Lord Burly was one of her only living relatives. Certainly he kept in contact, sent gifts for her birthdays and such, but that was it. On the other hand the girl was a danger to others. "Very well Simon. I will invite the girl, I mean your daughter to Hellsing for training."

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than I intended to get a new chapter up. Real life in the way and all. Have some ideas for chapter 6 so hopefully that will be out soon. Please read and review!**


End file.
